


《爱酒见人心》

by TeuKey



Category: TeuKey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《爱酒见人心》

《爱酒见人心》

 

崔珉豪×金起范

日常吵吵架和和好亲亲嘴（。）

 

金起范端着刚煎好的一小碟三文鱼，在餐桌边就坐，电视屏幕上播放着最热门的综艺，可他实在是没胃口。银叉旁边的手机亮了一下。

一条简讯。

他拿起了刀叉，反复犹豫后还是在屏幕熄灭之前拿起手机。是一条来自李珍基的简讯。

“又跟珉豪吵架了？”

金起范叹一口气，脑海里都是那个“又”。

又……

他不太想回复——其实是不知道该说些什么。食不知味地吃了一块烤三文鱼之后，金起范终于还是回复了李珍基。

“嗯。”

几乎是发出去的下一秒，就传来简讯声。金起范想，李珍基早已编辑好内容，只等他刚刚那轻飘飘的一个字。

“然后呢？”

“顺其自然吧。”

他们前几天吵架了，就在这块餐桌旁。是一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，成了紧张关系的导火索，轻轻擦蹭出了火星，接着就“嘭”地一下爆发了。两个人谁也不让谁，一个带着不服输的气势，一个满脸淡漠实际内心正在喧嚣。争吵的最后崔珉豪离开了这个房子，连门都没带上。金起范嘴唇线条绷直，关上门后提了一扎冰啤酒，坐在房间的地板上，默默地喝完。

他和崔珉豪的关系维持了快两年，期间也吵过架，和这次一样激烈的也曾有过。但是热恋期就是容易服软，通常不到两天就能和好如初，且次次都是崔珉豪向他低头。可是这样累积下来，金起范有些疲累了，他感觉两人之间的距离开始有点拉远，或者说，那股热情劲儿貌似看到了尽头。

想是这样想，可金起范还是没能把决绝的话说出口，毕竟他可是经历过比两年还长的艰苦暗恋才换来这段感情，平日里的欢乐都不假。

譬如他现在躺在阳台的凉椅上，脑袋微微被酒精麻痹，就非常想靠在崔珉豪的怀里，故意对着他撒娇，随便他情不自禁地对自己做出什么，牵手也好，亲吻也罢，甚至是直接把自己抱进房间，让自己流一身汗，魂不守舍地喊着他的名字。

都可以，只要对象是崔珉豪。

金起范有些后悔和崔珉豪吵架了，可他骨子里总有那么一股倔强，支撑着他不让他低下头。

结果最后就是，“顺其自然吧”。

 

崔珉豪上飞机的时候，金起范坐在身旁靠窗的位置，正在解那缠绕在一起的耳机线，一束阳光在他翻飞的白皙手指上跳舞。崔珉豪一言不发地坐下，调试座椅，眼角瞥到金起范轻轻揉着太阳穴，一脸倦容。本来打算全程紧闭的唇还是张开了。

“昨晚是不是喝酒了？”

金起范没说话，动作停顿了一秒，崔珉豪权当他默认，也没再开口，戴上耳机，拿出一本杂志开始翻看。结果翻了还没几页，他就发起了呆，机身左侧偏低时才回过神，偷偷看了一眼身侧的金起范。

他睡着了，十点多钟的阳光很明媚，照在他脖子以下的部分，盖着身体的米色毛毯温暖舒适。鼻息平稳，除了蹙起的眉头以外，五官都柔和了起来。崔珉豪这才敢转过头，安静地看着金起范的睡颜。没吵架的时候，一起搭乘飞机两个人总要在毛毯下十指紧扣，互相勾着小指，缠在一起。

一下气流颠簸，金起范的头偏过来落在崔珉豪的左肩上，脑袋传来的微微痛感使得他动弹了几下，咕哝一声，在崔珉豪肩膀上找了个舒服的位置又沉沉睡去。

看来是真的很累，昨晚一定喝了挺多酒。

崔珉豪拿他这个冷战中的恋人没有办法。他微不可闻地叹了一口气，抬起右手轻轻摩挲了一下金起范的脸颊，又迅速地收回，不愿吵醒疲倦的他。

 

飞机下降带来的失重感唤醒了金起范，他深吸了口气揉揉眼睛，感觉到脖子的酸痛，一偏头看到的是崔珉豪的下颌线。他旋即发现自己靠在崔珉豪的肩膀上睡着了，赶忙直起身子，理了一下被压乱的头发。崔珉豪看着他那惊慌失措的样子不免有点想笑，活动了一下左肩关节，顺着金起范的目光看到自己膝上的杂志。

……光顾着看金起范的脸蛋发呆了，杂志还停留在两小时前的那一页，想必金起范也发现了。

然后两个人同时尴尬地清了清嗓子，转开了脸。

 

来到日本总归是会轻松一点，节目录制的第一站是游乐园。

望着腾飞的过山车，金起范沉默不语。摄影师不知道他恐高，就安排了这些项目，队员们想帮忙推掉，金起范摇了摇头。

逞强了，然后一趟下来，金起范脸色煞白，扶着铁栏杆胃里翻江倒海。崔珉豪皱着眉头，攥住金起范的手腕拉他到休息区坐着。“要帮你推掉你偏不，现在好了吧？”

金起范抽回手，接过李泰民递过来的矿泉水，旋开喝了两大口，一声不吭。崔珉豪看他这爱搭不理的样子心头火起，抿着嘴跨开步子，走了几米远又折回工作人员的休息区。

后面进行高空项目时，金起范都被工作人员拉到一边去。他心下了然，看着坐在海盗船尾的崔珉豪，面庞柔和了不少。

说出的话再怎么重，却还是一个温暖的人啊。

 

最后一个项目是摩天轮，天空暗沉下来，七点整摩天轮的光准时亮起，微微晃了金起范的眼。

真好看啊。即使是恐高，也想上去看看美景。

征得同意后，金钟铉眼力极好地拉着李珍基和李泰民登上一节摩天轮，剩下崔珉豪与金起范原地尴尬。最终他们还是上了同一节。

没有摄像，他们也就全程保持沉默，撇开眼神看着窗外的景色。金起范只敢眺望远方，发愣之际从面前的玻璃窗户看到反射的崔珉豪。光影交错之间侧脸不是很清楚，朦胧一片偏偏有种美感，远处高楼的光照在崔珉豪的脸上，眉目明朗，金起范心里的冰也快融化了。

想和好了。如果他们没有吵架，现在这小小密闭空间里该是怎样一室生春。他暗下决心，只要崔珉豪跟他微微服软，马上重归于好。

 

金起范没想到的是，这天久久没有到来。没交集的两周又过去，早已从日本回到韩国，崔珉豪却是换上一副冷淡的表情。

半夜十一点多，崔珉豪正想入睡，手机铃声响了起来。他看了看屏幕上跳动的名字，手指徘徊几番，终究还是点了绿键。

“珉豪啊，key喝醉了，你来送他回去吧。我们在……”

估摸约十五分钟后，崔珉豪从朋友的手上接过金起范，一路架到车上。金起范坐在副驾驶不停地碎碎念，到了家门口还在嘟囔着什么。一进玄关，金起范就吐得稀里哗啦，身上的衬衫沾了呕吐物，登时成了修罗场。

“真是……”

崔珉豪脱了金起范的衣服，把人打横抱起丢到浴缸里，放水。

“自己可以洗吧。”

“怎么不行！我……又没醉……”

……看来是醉了个底朝天了。这样的金起范，他还极少看到。崔珉豪认命地叹了口气，蹲在浴缸边帮金起范洗了个澡，穿上一件浴袍。抱到床上去。

“珉豪呀……珉豪呀……”

崔珉豪把换洗衣服扔进洗衣机里，顺口答道：“我不是崔珉豪，你认错了。”

“嗯？怎么会……说了打电话给崔珉豪让他带我回家的……”

崔珉豪一愣，转过身看躺在床上的金起范翻来滚去，没系好的浴袍散开来，整个身子几乎暴露在空气中。他走上前去打算把浴袍搭好，却一下被金起范捞住脖子。醉酒的人手不安分地伸进崔珉豪的衣服里，在他的腹肌上来回游走，末了又摸摸脸部线条，翻了个身，右脸压在枕头上，“切你骗人……你就是崔珉豪……”

说话的时候嘴巴没什么张开的力气，出口的话粘粘糊糊裹成一团，崔珉豪心下一动，蹲着看金起范的睡颜。

嘴巴一张一合，温热的气息吐出，红扑扑的脸蛋光滑柔软，眉眼间尽是孩子气，一点杀伤力都没有。

“起范。”

“嗯……”

“为什么喝这么多酒。”

“唔……我好想你……”

“……想我……跟喝酒有什么关系，我又不是酒。”

金起范眼睛睁开一条缝，嘴巴轻轻撅起来，“你都不跟我和好，哼。”

那句话怎么说来着？

——男孩子撅嘴的话，就是要你亲他。

崔珉豪身子前倾，要吻金起范的唇，后者突然一动，吻落在了鼻尖上。崔珉豪不满地扳过金起范的下巴，在他的唇瓣上重重一吻。

“有人偷亲……”金起范勾起嘴角，“你真是个……表里不一的坏男人……”

崔珉豪怔住，突然被冠了“坏男人”的头衔令他失去言语，回过神来时伸手去掐金起范的脸颊。“你说谁坏男人？”

“说你！”金起范嗓门突然变大，“明明想跟我做的吧，还过来给我盖衣服……就像我一样，明明想跟你和好了，就是拉不下脸……我们这叫夫妻相！”

“噗……”崔珉豪被逗笑了，“知道我想做还脱衣服，干嘛，屁股痒了是不是。”

“我们和好嘛……”

呼……终于等到金起范跟他妥协的一天了啊。这么多日子来等的就是这句话了。

“那你先答应我，”崔珉豪凑上前去，嗅着金起范身上淡淡的酒味和沐浴露的清香，“做你，还是做////爱？”

“……起开，要做就做////爱别做我……”

崔珉豪笃定，金起范已经醉得彻彻底底了，脱掉松垮的浴袍就压了上去。

 

金起范睁眼看到的是一个熟悉的胸膛，混沌的大脑运转一下，意识到自己正被崔珉豪搂在怀里，低头一看满身印记，猛然惊坐起又被拉到床上。

“陪我多睡会儿。”

“崔珉豪！我们可是在冷战！”

“哦……是吗？昨晚那场战挺热乎的，不冷。”

崔珉豪眯着眼，看金起范恶狠狠地瞪着他，突然意料到，他可能什么都不记得。“仗着喝酒翻脸不认人啊，昨晚可是你求着我跟你做的。”

“……”金起范脸上出现了犹豫的神色。

“拉着我硬要我跟你睡觉，还脱衣服诱惑我。”

“……我有这样？”金起范脸上有点挂不住。

“有啊，你还说你很后悔，要跟我和好，很爱我啊，爱得死去活来什么的。”崔珉豪一本正经地添油加醋，余光瞥见金起范涨红了脸，眼神四处乱瞟。“我们和好吧。”

金起范抠着手，轻微点点头。

“不过喝醉酒后真可爱，在床上也比平常热情好几倍。”

“闭嘴！！！！”

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
